You Make My Earth Quake
by Skye Coulson
Summary: Skye leave SHIELD after Coulson is killed and finds herself in DC where she meets Special Agent Tim McGee who convinces her to become an NCIS agent. Vance places her on Team Gibbs which leads to Gibbs slowly falling for his new probie. But, will Skye's past come back to haunt her? And, what would that mean for her new team? AU! R&R!
1. Together In All These Memories

**You Make My Earth Quake**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:  
** As per usual, I own nothing!

 **Rating:  
** T (just to be safe)

 **Genre:  
** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing(s):  
** {past}Coulsye  
Skibbs (Skye/Gibbs)

 **Lyrics Used:  
** Within Temptation - "Memories"

* * *

Together In All These Memories

* * *

 _In this world, you tried | Not leaving me alone behind | There's no other way | I prayed to the gods let him stay_

 _The memories ease the pain inside | Now, I know why_

 _All of my memories | Keep you near | In silent moments | Imagine you'd be here | All of my memories | Keep you here | The silent whispers, silent tears_

 _Made me promise I'd try | To find my way back in this life | Hope there is a way | To give me a sign you're okay | Reminds me again it's worth it all | So I can go on_

* * *

 _"Where's Jiaying?!" Skye demanded, as her father entered the room. "We have to find her before she finds Phil!" She elaborated, after having just learned that her mother had been on a mission to eliminate the man she believed to be Skye's reason for standing with SHIELD. "She's gonna kill him!"_

 _"We'll find her." Cal Johnson assured his young daughter as they set off in search of his wife. Stepping out onto the surface of the carrier, Skye's face visibly paled as she watched her mother drop Phil Coulson's lifeless body to the ground, before rounding on her._

 _"Mom! Stop!" Skye cried, begging and pleading with her mother to put an end to the war between SHIELD and the Inhumans. "You can't do this!" She added, her voice notably softer as Jiaying turned to face her daughter. "I can't let you leave with these crystals."_

 _"You can!" Jiaying corrected. "And, you_ should _! It's the_ only _way to protect our people!" She elaborated, desperate for her daughter to believe her and join her cause._

 _"No." Skye replied, adamantly. "There are other ways."_

 _"Whose ways?! SHIELD?!" Jiaying retorted, before pointing to Coulson's dead body. "_ **His** _ways?! No! Their way is what_ got _us here!"_

 _"_ You _started this war!" Skye corrected, shocked that her mother was still clinging to her corrupt belief system._

 _"This war started_ decades _ago, when SHIELD was founded to guard the world_ against _people like us!" Jiaying argued. Skye almost felt sorry for her deluded mother. Almost. One look at Phil's lifeless body just a few feet away from her quickly nipped those feelings in the bud. "And, it will_ never end _…" She added, approaching her daughter, slowly. "But,_ you and I _, together … Think of how powerful we could be … We could launch a revolution … Side by side."_

 _"I don't want your 'revolution'." Skye argued, steadfastly sticking to her beliefs. She may have always wanted to be together with her family. But, not like this. She didn't want to have to kill innocent people to do it. "Because this isn't about protecting me … or your people … This is about_ **hate** _!"_

 _"No." Jiaying replied, softly, standing directly in front of her daughter – face-to-face. "You're wrong-"_

 _"It's consumed you!" Skye realized, aloud. Her mother was so consumed by her hatred for SHIELD that she had completely lost all sense of morals. "You don't even_ know _right from wrong!" Skye looked at her mother with a mix of sadness and anger and regret in her rich, dark, chocolate brown eyes. "I can't let you destroy any more lives."_

 _"My daughter." Jiaying replied, her face suddenly shifting to a strangely fond expression as she reached out to Skye. "So beautiful." She admired, stroking her daughter's cheek, lovingly. Skye steadfastly fought against the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She would not let her mother shake her resolve. "So strong." She added, gripping Skye's face between her hands, roughly, as Skye released a gasp as Jiaying began to slowly drain the life from her body – her hands and arms glowing with the life-force she was extracting from her daughter and adding to her own strength._

 _Skye gasped and choked for breath as she felt the life draining from her body. "Mom." She choked, weakly, hoping her mother's maternal instincts would prevent her from killing her own daughter. "What're-"_

 _"I always believed the reason I endured all that torture and pain was for you." Jiaying spoke, revelling in the strength she was gaining from her daughter's life-force. "That_ you _were my true gift." She added. "But, you're not … This is." She elaborated, watching her daughter's face turn a sickeningly gray color as the life bled from her body._

 _Skye continued to gasp for breath as she fought against her mother's attacks. "Don't …" She choked out, her voice reflecting the weakness she felt throughout her body. "…do this…"_

 _"You made your choice." Jiaying informed Skye. "I'm sorry." She replied, regretful sadness taking over her face._

 _Summoning the last of the strength she had, Skye focused all over of her power on the quinjet that Jiaying's men had loaded the crystal onto. Concentrating her power toward throwing the quinjet overboard, Skye smiled on the inside as she felt the ground begin to shake just before the power exploded out of her, throwing her mother backward and away from her. Relieved by the release of her mother's grip on her, Skye felt the life and the strength flooding back through her body. Tears of both victory and relief spilled forth from her eyes as she collapsed to the ground – watching the quinjet fall over the side of the carrier. However, her relief was short lived as she regained her footing only to feel her head forcefully whipped around. Once again, she found herself in her mother's death grip._

 _Jiaying angrily whipped her daughter's head around to face her as she resumed draining the life from her body. Suddenly, she felt Skye grip her shoulder in a claw-like grip as her daughter focused the vibrations on Jiaying's skeleton._

 _"Please." Both women's attention was drawn to the origin of the voice they heard next to them. "Stop!" Cal Johnson ordered, advancing on his wife. "You don't have to do this." He added, though, Skye never realized that the comment was directed at her until her father spoke, again. "You don't have to live with that pain." Cal added, finally taking his eyes off of his wife to look at his daughter as he wrapped a hand around the back of Jiaying's neck. "I will." He finished, as he snapped his wife's neck in his hands – effectively releasing her grip on their daughter._

 _Skye collapsed to the ground as she watched her father gather her mother into his arms. "Cal." Jiaying gasped, falling limply into her husband's arms. "What are you doing?" She gasped._

 _"Keeping my promise." Cal replied, fighting back the tears as he shifted his wife in his arms to squeeze her entire frame in a crushing force. Killing her, instantly. Skye merely stared at her parents in disbelief as she watched her father cradle her mother's lifeless body in his arms as he gingerly lowered her down to the ground. Although he'd done what he'd always known would_ have _to be done, one day, Cal Johnson still wept for the loss that he felt with the death of his wife. Though her hatred had turned her cold, Cal was still in love with the woman she'd once been._

* * *

 _After the war had ended … Once she and her father had said their goodbyes as he was sent off to have his memories erased … Skye looked around. May had taken on the role of acting director until a more permanent solution could be agreed upon and had given everyone an order to take some time off. After the order had been given and Skye had been afforded the opportunity to stop and finally breathe and think … She'd begun to realize something. Here she was, in the only real home she'd ever known – well … the only one that hadn't been tainted. And, yet, she had never felt like more of an outsider._

 _As she looked around, she couldn't find an answer to a burning question on her mind._ What am I doing here? _In the beginning, it had been pretty cut and dried. She was there because Phil had valued her and incorporated her into a team and a family. But, now, she couldn't deny that her friends and teammates were all looking at her, differently. Ever since she'd gone through the mist – as much as everyone tried to hide it – she could tell they were all afraid of her, to one degree or another. And, she couldn't escape the guilt. She couldn't help feeling like this whole damn war had been her fault. That was when she'd come to the conclusion that she couldn't stay there. She had to find a fresh start. Somewhere nobody knew who she was or what she was capable of. The only question that remained … was where._

* * *

Skye was shaken from her flashback when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey." The voice was warm and kind. "You okay? You looked like you were a million miles away." Looking up into the warm, bright, blue eyes Skye felt at ease with the man that was addressing her. She still had a little bit of her guard up, but, she felt comfortable talking to him.

"Yeah!" Skye replied, successfully feigning a light and casual tone. "Yeah, I was just … lost in thought, I guess." She smiled, dismissively.

"Do you mind if I join you?" The stranger asked, curiously – eager to get to know more about the young woman that had captured his attention when he'd walked in.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Skye decided, gesturing to the empty side of the booth opposite her.

"Thank you." The stranger smiled, taking a seat across from Skye. "So." He began, pausing to take a sip of his coffee. "I don't think I've seen you around here, before."

"Yeah, I just moved to town." Skye replied, vaguely.

"Oh yeah?" The kind, blonde, stranger asked, curiously. "What brings ya to DC?"

"I don't know." Skye admitted, sipping her cooling coffee. "I just…needed a fresh start, I guess. And, this was as far as I could get on the limited funds that I have." She added, figuring the stranger had already picked up on the classified ads she'd spread out in front of her.

"Mm." The young man hummed, thoughtfully, taking another sip of his coffee. Skye took the moment to evaluate his appearance. He was fairly young – probably in his mid to late thirties. His slicked back blonde hair suggested that he was successful in his career and his athletic build suggested that he stayed in shape. His professional clothing suggested that he had a solid career. "So, how's the job hunting going?" He asked, his lips quirking upward in a knowing smirk.

"That obvious, huh?" Skye smiled, knowing she'd been made.

"Just a little bit." The stranger smiled.

"Man, I just…I didn't think it'd be this hard finding _something_ I'm qualified for." Skye admitted. Everything she was finding was outside of her skill set. _Seriously?! Not even a freakin' janitorial job?!_ She thought to herself, skimming over the ads in front of her.

"I know the feeling." The stranger concurred. "What'd ya do before you came here?" He inquired, curiously.

With a disbelieving, humorless, chuckle, Skye told him "I … You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Well, I can see you're clearly very well put together. Tasteful clothes, minimal makeup, tidy hair…" The stranger observed, taking in her appearance. "You're not a stripper."

The blunt observation nearly caused Skye to spew her coffee all over the stranger. Fortunately – for both of them – Skye had managed to restrain herself and keep the liquid in her mouth before swallowing it. "Wow! Okay. A little blunt but … definitely not wrong."

"Trust me." The stranger assured her, gently. "In my line of work, I've just about seen and done it all." He added, confidently. "There is _nothing_ you could say that would shock me."

 _Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that._ Skye thought to herself as she inwardly debated whether she should tell him the truth or not. She couldn't be sure he wouldn't agree with the public views of SHIELD and turn her in as a fugitive. Then, again … He had surprised her at just about every turn. And, at this point … What did she really have to lose? "Okay, well. I-um … Well, I was a SHIELD agent." She finally confessed, bracing herself for whatever reaction came her way.

The stranger remained silent for a beat as he seemed to be considering what she'd just told him. Finally – just when Skye thought she was about to go insane – he spoke. "Well, I can certainly see how that would make it finding a job for your skill set." He replied, thoughtfully.

 _Wow._ Skye thought to herself, silently. _That went a lot better than I thought._ "Wow, that was _not_ the reaction I was expecting." She confessed.

"Yeah, I know." The stranger hummed, thoughtfully. "But, I never really put a lot of stock into what the media was saying about SHIELD. I usually don't put a lotta stock in what I hear on the media." He elaborated. "Besides, you hardly seem like a fugitive to me." He added, smiling gently.

"Well, thank you, for that." Skye replied, relieved. "And, I suppose you're an expert on fugitives?" She challenged, cheekily, taking another sip of her coffee.

"You could say that." The stranger grinned, mischievously. "I'm an NCIS agent."

"'NCIS'?" Skye repeated, curiously. "What's that?"

"I get that a lot." The stranger chuckled, taking another sip of his drink. "It's the Navy Criminal Investigative Service."

"Oh!" Skye replied, understanding. "Sorta like the FBI, then."

"Sorta." The stranger nodded. "But, we focus on crimes involving the Navy and Marine Corps." He added, pausing for a moment. After Ziva had left their team, they were a man down. And, NCIS could definitely benefit from someone of her skill set. "Ya know…" He began, as Skye could almost _see_ the light bulb illuminating over his head. "…I might know of a job opening – if you're interested."

"Oh yeah?" Skye replied, quirking an eyebrow interested.

"Yeah." The stranger nodded, sipping his coffee. "Why don't you stop by NCIS headquarters at the Navy Yard on Monday? We'll see about making you an NCIS agent."

"Ya know…" Skye replied, cheekily. "I never did catch your name. How do I know you're legit?"

"Well played." The stranger nodded, pulling his card out of his jacket pocket. "My name's Tim. Special Agent Tim McGee." He added, passing the card across the table.

Studying the business card in her hands for a moment, Skye finally looked up at Tim. "My name's Daisy. Daisy Johnson."

"That's a beautiful name." Tim observed.

"Yeah, well…" Skye replied, quietly, pushing back the memories of her father that her given name brought up. "I prefer to go by Skye."

"Also a very pretty name." Tim grinned, before checking his watch. "Well, I gotta get going." He added, rising from his seat. "But, it was great meeting you. Skye." He smiled, down at the young woman, extending his hand. "Hopefully, I'll be seeing you around the Navy Yard."

Smiling, Skye accepted the proffered hand. "We'll see." Skye replied, mischievously, as she released Tim's hand and watched him take his leave. Once he'd left her line of sight, Skye studied the business card he'd given her in her hands more closely. _It would be nice to be an agent again … Even if it is for a different agency._ She reasoned, silently, to herself. _And, nobody there would ever have to know about me and my powers._ She added. _What do I have to lose?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** As always, I hope you've enjoyed this little offering. Don't ask me where the idea for this came from. I really don't know. But, yesterday, my creative monkeys just started screaming at me to write Gibbs/Skye. I don't know why! They just did! And, before I knew it … This idea was born. So, I hope you like it! And – as always – don't forget to drop me a review!

~Skye Coulson

PS  
No, I have not abandoned my other stories!


	2. Somewhere Between the Two

**You Make My Earth Quake**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:  
** As always, I own nothing!

 **Rating:  
** T

 **Genre:  
** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairings:  
** {past}Coulsye  
{future}Skibbs

 **Lyrics Used:  
** Lucy Hale - "Nervous Girls"

* * *

Somewhere Between the Two

* * *

 _I'm that girl you think has got it figured out | But, I walk around with a head full of doubt | The cruelest words about me, come from my own mouth, la da di, la di da | Yeah, I'm that girl who wants I ain't got | Who looks in the mirror, and, sees all that I'm not | Wish I could jump off this reckless train of thought, la da di, la di da | Well, it's a cruel, cruel world_

 _I'm scared and I'm brave, somewhere between the two | I'm beautifully strong | And, tragically confused | Yeah, I'm that girl | That's just like you_

* * *

Come Monday morning, Skye had somewhat surprised herself when she'd decided to take Tim up on his job offer and found herself making her way through the Navy Yard. She'd located the NCIS Headquarters building fairly easily. After making her way through security, she found her way up to the third floor she'd been directed to. Stepping off the elevator, she spotted Tim in the bullpen, offering him a small wave and a hopeful smile. McGee simply returned the with an encouraging smile of his own.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo saw the exchange and turned to see who McGee had been smiling and waving to. "Who's she, McGeek?" Tony questioned, curiously, taking a moment to appreciate the young woman's appearance. Her long, lean, form suggested she was athletic and stayed in shape. Her smooth, caramel-colored skin was undoubtedly attractive. Her short, dark hair had been pulled back into a wavy ponytail resting in the center of the back of her head – her bangs draping over her forehead, elegantly. Her walk suggested an air of confidence – another attractive quality. _Definitely **way** outta McGee's league._ Tony thought to himself as he made a mental note of all the pick-up lines he could use on her before returning his attention to McGee.

"She's just a girl I met at the coffee shop, Saturday." McGee replied, casually. "She was looking for a job and I referred her." Looking across the bullpen, he could see the gears turning in Tony's head. "Tony, stop! She's new in town and to this job – give her some space. The _last_ thing she needs, right now, is you hitting on her." He warned.

"Why?" Tony questioned, quirking an eyebrow, challengingly. "You interested in her?"

"Of course not." McGee replied, mildly annoyed by Tony's antics. "She's just a nice girl who just needs to get her bearings before you start in with your usual flirting."

"Fair enough." Tony conceded, knowing there would be plenty of time to win the new girl over. "But, riddle me this … You just met this girl in a coffee shop, two days ago, and you referred her for a job, here." Tony began, curiously. "As an agent?"

"Well, yeah." McGee replied, simply. "And, I see where you're going with this, Tony. But, Skye's got credentials even you and I couldn't touch."

"Skye, huh?" Tony questioned. "Very sexy name." He muttered, to himself. "What kinda creds we talkin' about?"

"The kind you wouldn't believe, even if I told you." McGee replied, rolling his eyes, slightly. "Honestly, it doesn't even matter. We don't even know that Vance is gonna assign her to us." He reasoned. "If – and I repeat _if –_ he does, then, I think we should let her skills speak for themselves and leave it at that."

"I think you're bluffing." Tony surmised. "But, have it your way. If she _does_ get assigned to us, though, she's your problem. You know Gibbs is gonna be watching her like a hawk and he's gonna be all over you the first time she drops the ball for bringing her to us, in the first place."

"You don't think I already thought about that before I recommended her?" McGee challenged.

"Just as long as we're clear." Tony replied, holding his hands up in a mock surrender before the elevator dinged, again.

"Clear on what?" Gibbs barked, shifting his gaze back and forth between Tony and McGee.

* * *

"So, Miss … Johnson …" NCIS Director Leon Vance began, reading over Skye's resume. "Says here you a SHIELD agent before coming to Washington?" He questioned, quirking an eyebrow curiously as he waited for Skye's response.

"Yes, sir." Skye replied. She couldn't help the nervous energy that had taken hold of her since she'd decided to do this. She stood before the director with a rigid posture and her hands crisply folded behind her back as she waited for him to speak.

"Give me one good reason why I should hire a young lady who previously worked for what was very publicly labeled an agency of fugitives?" Skye had fully expected that question as well as the penetrating glare. Truth be told, Skye had a whole long argument about how misunderstood SHIELD was, but, she had a better idea in mind.

"With all due respect, sir, talk is cheap." Skye replied, boldly, staring the Director straight in the eye and holding his gaze as she spoke. "I prefer to let my actions speak for themselves."

Leon couldn't stop the smallest of smirks from tugging at the corners of her lips. He'd already read over the girl's credentials and had already decided to take a chance on her. But, her response to his question only solidified his decision in which team to place her on. "I like that answer." He smirked, ever so subtly. "I'm going to be placing you with our best team leader, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He added, rising from behind his desk. "Wait here and I'll go and get him."

DiNozzo, McGee, and Gibbs had all been busying themselves at their desks before McGee and DiNozzo looked up from their stations to see the Director standing atop the stairs leading to his office. "Agent Gibbs!" He barked, drawing all the agents' attentions. "My office." He added, somewhat softer after he'd gotten the team leader's attention.

Following the Director up the stairs to the office in silence, Gibbs was mentally taking stock of all the ways he wanted to wring the Director out for interrupting his work when he wasn't aware of anything he'd done to warrant a trip the Director's office. However, he was soon distracted when he stepped into the office only to come face to face with a young, Chinese-American woman standing tall and proud – though, he could sense her nervous energy. She was slightly younger than most agents. But, her face and her body language spoke of a maturity far beyond her years. "Agent Gibbs." Leon Vance spoke, disrupting Jethro's assessment of the young woman. There was something about her that made Gibbs want to know more about her and that surprised him. "I'd like you to meet Ms. Daisy Johnson – or Skye as she prefers." He introduced the team leader to the young woman. "She's our newest probationary agent." He added, carefully watching the way that Gibbs was mentally assessing Skye. "Or should I say … _your_ new probationary agent."

That got Jethro's attention. "What?!" As much as he wanted to get to know this young woman, he didn't like the idea of messing with his team's dynamic. He knew nothing of this woman or what she would and would not be capable of – or even if she could be trusted.

"Don't worry, Jethro." Leon smiled, cheekily. "The girl's got the stuff. She worked for SHIELD before coming to us -"

"You want me to bring a fugitive onto my team?!" Gibbs declared, his outburst cutting the Director off. "Director, you know what SHIELD was accused of – probably _better_ than I do –"

"'Accused' of … None of that was ever proven." Leon argued, patiently. "I gotta tell ya, Gibbs, this girl's pretty impressive and extremely competent." He added, before stepping closer to his agent. "Not to mention, she's as handy with a sniper rifle as you are." He spoke softly so that only Gibbs would hear. Stepping back, he added "Besides … After David left, you know you're a man down, and I think you'll find her to be quite helpful to have around." He spoke decidedly, his voice leaving no room for argument, before returning to his desk. "You'll find out, pretty quickly as you've got a case."

"A case?" Gibbs challenged, still eyeing Skye curiously.

"We got a dead Marine on Valencia." Vance announced. "Here's the address. Why don't you take Skye with you and let her prove herself to you?"

Shifting his gaze between his new agent and Vance, Gibbs knew he was being overruled and decided that things could be worse as he turned on his heel. "Come on." He called over his shoulder as Skye snapped to action, grabbing the proffered gear bag from Vance.

* * *

Striding through the bull pen, Gibbs just stared straight ahead as he continued toward the elevator. "DiNozzo! McGee! Gear up!" He declared, with Skye still hot on his heels. She wasn't shy, he gave her that.

"Uh, Boss?" Tony replied, grabbing his own gear bag as he moved to follow Gibbs and the new girl he'd seen in the bullpen, earlier that morning. "She's comin' with us?" He questioned, curiously.

"She's part of our team." Gibbs replied, simply, as the four them entered the elevator.

"And, we're already taking her to a crime scene?!" Tony questioned, concerned.

"This isn't my first rodeo." Skye quipped, pointedly. "Just hope you can keep up."

Gibbs just grinned at the confidence exuding from his new probationary agent. _She's got spunk._ Jethro thought to himself, silently. _I'll give her that._ He added, really only half-listening to the back and forth bantering between Tony and Skye. She was definitely holding her own. "DiNozzo, you're riding with McGee." He finally interjected, cutting the banter short. "Johnson … You're with me." He added as they reached the garage level and split off in their separate directions.

Following Gibbs to his car, Skye just braced herself for anything. After the not-so-warm welcome she'd received in the Director's office, she couldn't be sure what to expect from her new boss. So, she opted for the only solution she knew. She braced herself for anything.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** Well, I hope you've all enjoyed this update! I wanted to add more, but, my husband will be home from work soon and I can't write while he's at home because I type too fast and he complains that the noise bugs him. So, sadly, I will not be able to update again until this coming Wednesday. Many apologies! But, I hope you're enjoying this story and will continue to stay tuned for more chapters to come! I got a lot of good stuff in store for Skye and Gibbs. You definitely _**don't**_ wanna miss it!

~Skye Coulson


	3. You Can't Learn to Fly On the Way Down

**You Make My Earth Quake**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:  
** As always, I own nothing!

 **Rating:  
** T

 **Genre:  
** Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing:  
** [past]Coulsye  
[future]Skibbs

 **Lyrics Used:  
** Maddie & Tae - "Fly"

* * *

You Can't Learn to Fly On the Way Down

* * *

 _Baby blue staring out the window pane | Just counting drops of rain | Wondering if she's got the guts to take it | Running down her dreams in a dirty dress | Now, her heart's a mess | Praying she will find a way to make it_

 _So, keep on climbing, though the ground might shake | Just keep on reaching, though, the limb might break | We've come this far | Don't you be scared, now | 'Cause you can't learn to fly | On the way down_

* * *

The drive to the crime scene was filled with a palpable awkward silence. Skye could tell Gibbs was analyzing. She knew what Gibbs was thinking and what he wanted to ask her. "You might as well go ahead and ask." The former SHIELD agent spoke, finally, breaking the silence. Turning to face her new boss, she added "I can practically _hear_ the gears turning in your head. I know you wanna say something, so, you might as well just go ahead and get it out." She added, confidently.

 _She's got spunk._ Gibbs thought to himself, with a nearly imperceptible smirk. _I'll give her that._ He added. "Don't know what you're talkin' about." Gibbs replied, in an unreadable monotone.

"Yes." Skye challenged. She could tell Gibbs was an intimidating man, but, she'd handled her fair share of those – both good and bad. She wasn't afraid of him. "You do." She added. "You want to know what being a former SHIELD agent means for my effect on your team." She guessed. "You want to know if the rumors were true – if we really were fugitives." She added. "And, you want to know why I left."

Gibbs didn't know what it was. But, something about how dead-on she'd been in her estimates of his thoughts on her past as a SHIELD agent compelled him to respond with "Thoughts mighta crossed my mind." He replied, the smallest smirk still tugging at the corner of his lips.

Skye saw the small smirk on Gibbs's face. She didn't know what it was but it made her feel good to see that look on his face because of her. "They were wrong." Skye replied, though her voice was filled with a storm of emotions. Gibbs chanced a glance at his newest probie. "A lot of people in higher-up positions didn't like what we dealt with – didn't want people to believe in any of it. So, they tried to discredit us as fugitives."

"What'd you deal with?" Gibbs questioned.

Skye, however, was somewhat thrown off by the genuine curiosity in the older man's voice. "Let's just say that we handled people and things that the general population is not ready to know exist." Skye replied, somewhat dejectedly.

Gibbs was thrown by the despondent tone in the young probie's voice. "Like what?" He asked, curiously, probing the young woman to elaborate.

"Let's just say … We protected the general population from things and people they weren't ready to know existed, yet." Skye repeated, cryptically.

Gibbs studied the probie, carefully. She was the first person he truly could not read. Though, he could tell that she'd had a rough road behind her. "Like. What?" Gibbs replied, challenging her to elaborate.

Skye was shocked. Something about the way Gibbs was pressing her for more details told her that he actually believed her. Looking over at her new boss, she realized something about the older man. She could see a lot of Coulson in him. He may have been rougher around the edges than Coulson had been. But, she figured she could probably attribute that to Gibbs's days in the Marines. Nobody had told her that he'd been a Marine. But, she was adept at reading people – she'd learned that from her days with SHIELD. Everything about the man screamed Marine. She could also tell that the man had weathered storms that no human being should ever have to – she empathized with that. She could relate to it. "Well, it's true what they say … It really _is_ classified." Catching Gibbs's disbelieving stare, she added "I will say this much … We handled people and objects with … unique abilities – powers, if you will." Skye offered, trying to explain her job with SHIELD as best as she could without giving away anything too highly classified. "Some weapons … Some … just … people with abilities that they couldn't understand or control…"

As Skye tried her best to answer his questions without giving too much away, Gibbs watched as her voice trailed off. He could tell that she was talking about something that brought up memories that she would much rather forget. He knew that feeling all too well. However, his attention was soon drawn away from his probie when he saw a strange van he'd never seen before at the crime scene along with people he didn't recognize snooping around the scene. They weren't from any alphabet he'd ever seen – no identifying markings on their clothes – but, he could tell they were trained investigators. "What the hell?" He muttered, quietly.

"Oh boy." Skye added, dreadfully trying to hide behind the NCIS ball cap that Gibbs had given her when they got in the car – along with the NCIS jacket he'd provided her. "Here we go." She muttered, recognizing the team on the scene all too well. After the Challenger screeched to a stop, Skye stole a glance at her new team leader. Seeing the anger written in his eyes, Skye rushed to get to the scene and to the group investigating their crime scene.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Gibbs barked, storming onto the scene with Skye hot on his heels.

"Think we should go up there?" McGee questioned, curiously, watching the exchange ahead of them as he and Tony pulled onto the scene.

"And interrupt Gibbs's rant?" Tony replied, rhetorically. "Not a chance, McGeek. Rule number twenty-two! Remember? No. I say we just watch silently from the sidelines and let the probie see just what she's getting herself into."

"You know rule number twenty-two doesn't exactly apply, here, right?" McGee insisted. "You can't interrupt Gibbs in interrogation if he's not actually interrogating someone."

"You have a point, McGenuis." Tony taunted. "Nevertheless … The probie's gotta learn what she's getting herself into."

After growling at one of the strange investigators, Jethro watched as she whirled around to face them. Watching the middle-aged Asian-American woman – dressed in black from head to toe – whirled around barked out her response. "My job!" The woman barked. "Who the hell are-" However, her rant was cut short as she recognized the young woman next to the man that was berating her. "Skye?" She questioned, curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" Gibbs turned to Skye, his voice demanding answers, immediately.

"Agent Gibbs…" Skye trailed off, making her reluctant introductions. "…meet … Melinda May. She was SHIELD Director Phil Coulson's second and – as such – took over after Phil's death when I left SHIELD." Skye sighed. "Director May … meet Special Agent Gibbs. NCIS." Pausing, the young probationary agent added "My new boss." She drawled, awkwardly.

"And, we're here investigating _our_ dead Marine." Gibbs interjected, curtly, before turning back toward where he'd heard Tony and McGee pull up – nodding to them to get up there where they were.

"And, that's our cue." McGee declared, as he and Tony stepped out of the car and began to make their way toward Gibbs and Skye.

"I understand that you have a job to do, Agent Gibbs." Director May acquiesced, diplomatically. "And, I can respect that."

"Then, get the hell outta my way and let me do it!" Gibbs growled as Tony and McGee joined them. "And, tell your people to stop contaminating my crime scene!"

"Gibbs!" Skye interjected, boldly. "They may have already started processing the scene! But, they are consummate professionals!" She added, defending her old friends without thinking about how it may have sounded to her new boss.

"Damn shame." Tony whispered to McGee. "So smokin' hot and I never even got the chance to hit on her." Having earned himself a smack on the back of the head – in true Gibbs style – Tony turned to McGee. "Hey! You are not Gibbs! You don't get to do that!"

"Cut it out!" McGee replied in a hushed whisper.

"Come on…" Tony countered, quietly. "You know as well as I do that Gibbs is gonna kill the probie-mobile for her perceived loyalty to the intruders, here."

"Skye's not showing loyalty to these guys!" McGee argued, quietly. "She's just trying to keep the peace."

"You wanna be workin' this crime scene with us or them?" Gibbs challenged, his voice thoroughly intimidating, as he directed his attention toward Skye. Just when they'd been bonding over the drive to the scene, now, she was defending this other team? Just whose side was she on, anyway?

"Of course I'm with NCIS." Skye argued, defensively – willing herself not to get worked up. _Last thing we need is for me to set off the Richter Scale._ She reminded herself.

"I got this, Boss." Tony declared, finally, garnering the attention of the NCIS team leader, as he pulled his phone out of the pocket. "Hey, there, Director." He greeted when the director of his agency. "Yeah, no, we don't have anything for you, yet." He conceded. "Why? Well, because apparently, SHIELD has beaten us to the scene and they're refusing to give us our jurisdiction on our dead Marine." He added, waiting for the Director's response. "Ten-four. We'll be awaiting your call." He concluded, hanging up the phone. "Director Vance is putting in a call to SecNav." Tony informed his boss. "He'll call us when we get an official decision."

"With all due respect, Agent Gibbs." Melinda May interjected, sternly. "I can honestly say that your team is _not_ equipped to deal with what went down in there." She added, her voice clearly warning. "It is not safe for you or your team to enter that house."

"We'll take our chances." Gibbs countered. However, before another word could be said, a shrill cell phone ring pierced the air.

"May." Melinda May answered, curtly.

"That was fast." Tim mused, curiously.

"Definitely." Tony agreed as they all waited and watched as May talked to whoever was on the other end of her line.

"I understand." May spoke, again, her voice clearly growing agitated. "Yes, sir. … Loud and clear." Sighing in frustrated resignation, she hung up the phone before returning her attention to the NCIS agents before her. "Well, I don't know how you all did it … But, that was POTUS … Apparently, since the victim was a Marine, case is all yours." She added, reluctantly. Turning to order her agents to clear out, she turned back to the NCIS agents. "Be careful in there." She warned, offering Skye a strange look that only the young hacktivist recognized, before she and the other SHIELD agents cleared out – each of them offering Skye an angry, betrayed, glares.

"Ouch." McGee mused, sympathetically.

"That's awkward." DiNozzo supplied, in agreement.

After the SHIELD agents cleared out, Gibbs lead the rest of his team into the house. "Whoa!" McGee mused, noting the midnight blue – almost black – dust adorning the walls all around the room.

"What the hell happened here?" Gibbs questioned, curiously.

"Looks like some sorta bomb went off." DiNozzo mused, photographing the scene.

 _Shit._ Skye thought to herself, silently, immediately recognizing the residue on the walls. _What the hell have we just walked into?!_ She wondered, photographing more of the evidence as agents moved throughout the rest of the house.

"What have we here?" Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard pondered, kneeling down over the victim's body.

"Don't touch him!" Skye blurted out her warning before thinking. Watching all the curious glances from the medical examiner and the rest of the team land on her, Skye knew she was in the spotlight. _Yeah, I really need to start thinking things through before I just … blurt them out …_ She thought to herself, mentally reminding her to use her inner censor.

"You know something we don't, Johnson?" Gibbs questioned, challengingly.

Refusing to squirm under the intense stare of her new team leader, Skye just remained calm as she replied "It's just that … I've seen this before." She elaborated, carefully. "And, I don't think DiNozzo was too far off the mark when he said it looked like a bomb went off, in here."

"Care to explain?" Gibbs asked, his voice softening almost imperceptibly, taking on a more genuinely curious tone. "Skye?" He amended, gently.

Skye was a little shaken by the sudden change in Gibbs. Locking eyes with him, briefly, she noticed something strange in the piercing blue orbs. Something akin to … was that … fondness? Maybe even something more? She couldn't be sure and she really didn't have time to stop and think about it, right now. "The residue on the walls is created by what's called a Terragen mist."

"What the hell is a Terragen mist?" DiNozzo questioned, curiously.

"It's a mist that – when it comes into contact with humans – does … well … _that_." Skye elaborated, gesturing toward the ashen body. "It basically turns them to ash." She added, shuddering at the memories the sight of the dead Marine brought back of the day she'd gone through the mist, herself. More specifically, the memory of the death of her friend, Agent Antoine Tripplett.

"Does it ever come into contact with anything else?" Gibbs asked, curiously, concerned by the minute shudders in Skye's body language.

"Usually, it only comes into contact with a race of people that call themselves 'The Inhumans'." Skye explained, carefully. She couldn't tell them the truth about herself. She couldn't let them see who _–_ or maybe, more specifically, _what_ _–_ she was. Finally, she had a chance at just being a normal human being _–_ exactly what she _wanted_ _–_ to be. She couldn't jeopardize that.

"So many references … So many jokes-" DiNozzo remarked, only to be silenced by a slap to the back of the head from his boss.

"The Inhumans are a race of people descended from humans that were genetically … _enhanced –_ by an alien race known as the Kree." Skye elaborated, skillfully ignoring the glances from Tony and McGee. "The Kree enhanced the human DNA to give them special abilities so that they could use them as weapons."

"They _still_ doin' that?" Gibbs questioned.

"Not anymore – not for a _long_ time – but, the descendants of those who were enhanced are still around and they still develop special abilities." Skye explained, clinically. "Although, their abilities don't actually manifest themselves until they go through the mist."

"Don't." McGee barked, in warning, seeing the wheels turning in Tony's head.

"You seem to know a lot about this stuff." Gibbs mused, thoughtfully.

"Judging by the looks of you, Agent Gibbs, you were a Marine?" Skye guessed. "Am I right?"

"Yeah." Gibbs replied, confused. "What about it?"

"I'm just saying…" Skye replied, confidently. "You'd probably know a lot about any race that tried to start a war with you." She elaborated, her voice suddenly turning cold and deadly venomous.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** Sorry about the delay. I had this all finished days ago, but (1) I wanted to wait for confirmation from my beta that Skye's last line about 'knowing a lot about any race that tries to start a war with you' was a good stopping point and (2) my husband's had the last 3 days off work and I can't use my computer while he's home because he says I type too fast and the noise bothers him. So, now that he's back at work, today, and I've gotten the confirmation that I needed, I'm free to post this new chapter. I'll try to keep updating as regularly as I possibly can. In the meantime, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read my future updates. And _–_ as always _–_ don't forget to read and review!

~Skye Coulson


	4. You're My Flashlight

**You Make My Earth Quake**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:  
** As always, I own nothing!

 **Rating:  
** T

 **Genre:  
** Romance/Drama

 **Pairing:  
** Skye/Gibbs

 **Lyrics Used:  
** Jessie J - "Flashlight"  
Jessie J - "Thunder"

* * *

You're My Flashlight

* * *

 _When tomorrow comes | I'll be on my own | Feeling frightened of | The things that I don't know | When tomorrow comes | Tomorrow comes | Tomorrow comes_

 _And, though, the road is long | I look up to the sky | And in the dark I found | Lost hope that I won't fly | And, I sing along | I sing along | I sing along_

 _I got all I need when I got you and I | I look around me and see a sweet life | I'm stuck in the dark, but, you're my flashlight | You're getting me, getting me through the night | Can't stop my heart when you're shining in my eyes | Can't lie, it's a sweet life | I'm stuck in the dark, but, you're my flashlight | You're getting me, getting me through the night | 'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight) | You're my flashlight (flashlight) | You're my flashlight_

* * *

Stepping out of her shower, Skye towel dried her hair. Though, she soon stopped as she registered the sound of someone picking the lock on the front door to her apartment. Tying a robe on, she eyed the pistol that NCIS had issued her lying on her nightstand. However, she decided to forgo the pistol in favor of a more hands-on approach. Counting to three in her head as she hid just around the corner, she turned around – stepping out, into the living room – with her hands raised, out, in front of her. Before her mind could register just who the intruder was, her telepathic vibrations had launched forth from her hands – throwing the intruder backwards into the door with a crash. Hearing the pained cry, however, she soon realized her mistake as she recognized the owner of the voice that cried out. "Shit!" Skye muttered to herself, as she rushed across the apartment before helping her boss up to a sitting position against the front door. "Gibbs?" She spoke, the concern for her boss evident in her voice. "Gibbs, are you okay?"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs pushed himself up into a sitting position against the back of the front door that he'd just finished picking. "'m fine." He grunted, before focusing his attention on the young woman he'd come to see. "What the hell was _that_?!" He demanded.

"That…" Skye drawled, awkwardly, before releasing a reluctant sigh. "…was a secret that I'd been hoping no one else would ever have to know about me." She conceded, vaguely, helping Gibbs up to his feet before he followed her to the sofa in the living room.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Skye was surprised by the change in Gibbs' voice. It wasn't gruff or demanding. Simply curious. He seemed like he genuinely wanted to know more about Skye. This was a side of Gibbs she never thought she'd see. Hell, she wasn't even entirely sure it was a side of Gibbs that actually existed.

Sighing, Skye figured she didn't have anything left to lose. "Well … Earlier, at the crime scene … You were right." She began, trying to find the right to words to best explain to her boss that she was an Inhuman without sounding completely insane. _Yeah … Good luck with that one …_ She thought to herself.

"Right about what?" Gibbs asked, curiously.

"When you said that I know a lot about Inhumans and the Terragen Mist." Skye began, drawing a steadying breath, as she braced herself for whatever reaction her boss might have to what she said, next. She knew that Gibbs was already unsure about a former SHIELD agent joining his team. She realized that there was a very real possibility that this might the final push to make Gibbs throw her off his team. But, she really hoped that wouldn't be the case. "And, you're right – I _do_ know a lot about them…But…Well, it's not just because I used to work for SHIELD." Skye confessed, cautiously.

But, out of the thousands of ways she'd imagined this conversation going – in her head – she'd never anticipated what happened, next. Where she'd expected Gibbs to think she was utterly insane, he simply scooted over, closer to her, on the couch as he placed a gentle hand on her back – rubbing it soothingly – before he spoke. "Then, why is it?" The voice was so soft and gentle that – if she'd had her eyes closed – she never would have believed it could ever come from Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"It's…" Skye began, sighing reluctantly. "It's because…Because I'm one of them." She elaborated, hating how vulnerable she sounded. She hated being vulnerable. But, she couldn't help it. She had no idea what Gibbs would think, now that he knew the truth. Hell, she didn't even know if he'd even believe her.

"I see." Gibbs replied, falling into a thoughtful silence, before speaking again. "Why wouldn't you tell us this, before?" He questioned, patiently, not even aware that he'd wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to his side.

"Honestly?" Skye asked, looking up into Gibbs' eyes, carefully. "I wasn't even sure any one at NCIS would even believe me." She admitted, quietly, subconsciously collapsing into her boss's side.

"Of course I believe you." Gibbs replied, gently rubbing Skye's arm, soothingly, as the two of them fell into a comfortable silence.

It was then, that a question formed in Skye's mind. "So … Why, exactly, did you break into my apartment, in the first place?" She asked, looking up into her boss's eyes, curiously.

"Rule number twenty-three." Gibbs replied, simply – laughing lightly, when Skye didn't seem to understand. "Never be unreachable." Seeing the young probationary agent was still baffled, Gibbs sighed lightly, as he added. "I tried calling – three times. You never answered your phone." He added, seeing the realization dawning on the young woman's face. "And – to be fair – I did, also, try knocking." He added, in defense of his actions.

Chuckling softly, Skye replied "Sorry, Agent Gibbs … I was in the shower. I probably didn't hear the phone or the door." Seeing the skepticism on Gibbs' face, she added "My shower head sounds like a banshee." Finally, that seemed to satisfy her boss. "And, I'm not the only one – my neighbors keep me up, showering at all hours of the night. I've complained to the landlord, but, whether they actually do anything or not remains to be seen." She half-grinned, cheekily.

Gibbs couldn't escape the small laugh that bubbled forth from his chest. He couldn't believe how easy his interactions with the mysterious young woman before him were. He barely knew the woman a full day and, already, he knew he wanted to keep her around for as long as she'd stay. "Okay, okay. Point taken." Gibbs finally conceded, his voice dying away as he locked eyes with Skye. There had been more he'd intended to say, but, the words died in his throat as he stared into rich chocolate depths of the younger woman's eyes.

* * *

 _Never thought I'd be this happy | If you're asking, yes, you have me | How you changed my thoughts, you'll never know_

* * *

Staring into the chocolate depths, Jethro's breath caught in his throat as he took in the storm of emotions written in them. He could tell they'd darkened with lust, but, there was something akin to … fondness? _Could it be love?_ Jethro wondered, silently, to himself. But, there was something else to. Jethro recognized it as fear. The fear of rejection. "You can call me 'Jethro' …" He breathed, mesmerized by the young woman's enchanting gaze.

Skye found herself lost in her boss's piercing, ice blue eyes, as he stared into her own, doe eyes. She couldn't escape the resemblance they bore to her previous love's – Phil Coulson's – eyes. But, there was definitely something uniquely Jethro about the way they shone, whenever he looked at her. And, she knew it was a look reserved only for her as she she'd never seen it directed at anybody else. They softened and sparkled in a way that Skye had never seen in anyone she'd ever met before when they locked onto her. However, she was snapped out of her reverie when Gibbs spoke in a soft, breathy, whisper. "What?" She asked, rather in-eloquently, as she blinked several times, shaking her head clear as she tried to focus on what Gibbs was saying.

Chuckling softly, Gibbs took a chance on stroking a stray lock of hair from Skye's face – tucking it behind her ear, as he did so – before repeating his previous statement. "I said … You can call me 'Jethro' – when we're not at working." He clarified before that annoying little voice in his head interrupted the moment. _What about rule number twelve?_ The hell with that voice. _That's why we have rule number fifty-one, remember?!_ He told the voice. Having silenced the voices in his head, Gibbs and Skye fell into a comfortable silence as he watched the smile playing across Skye's lips.

Finally Skye broke the silence as she replied "Hmm … 'Jethro'." She spoke, her voice a soft and seductive and playful whisper, as she tried out the name on her lips. "I like it." She grinned, playfully. _What the hell are you doing?!_ She really needed to do something about that naggy little voice in her head. _He's too old for you_ _ **and**_ _he's your boss!_ The little voice hissed. _So what? Coulson was older than me_ _ **and**_ _my boss, too! … Okay, so, he was younger than Gibbs … But, Phil was still considerably older than me. So shut up!_ She told herself, though, her brow furrowed ever so slightly as Jethro's eyes slipped closed and he leaned in toward her.

Before either of them could fully register what was happening, Skye felt Jethro's lips land on hers – the kiss soft and tentative. That was, until she began to reciprocate. The next thing she knew, she could feel Jethro's hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. As they deepened the kiss – Skye's lips parting slightly to allow Jethro entrance – Skye positioned herself, comfortably, on Jethro's lap – her legs wrapping around his waist.

Feeling Skye's legs lock, securely, around his waist, Jethro's hands moved from their resting place on her hips to card, gently, through her hair. The soft, ebony, waves slid through his fingers like silk as he could feel her own hands sliding up, underneath his shirt, ghosting over his chest – teasing the warm skin underneath the fabric.

In that moment, Jethro remembered where he'd seen Skye step out of her bedroom – just before she'd thrown him across the room. Without breaking the kiss, Jethro rose from the couch – keeping her firmly hoisted around his waist – as he continued to make his way down the short hallway, into the bedroom.

* * *

 _You make my hands shake | I watched the glass break | Around my guarded heart, tonight | This ain't no mistake | You make my earth quake | You feel like thunder in the sky | Like thunder, thunder, thunder (oh, oh) | Thunder, thunder, thunder | Like thunder, thunder, thunder (oh, oh) | You feel like thunder in the sky_

* * *

Lowering Skye down onto the bed, Jethro's mind had shut down as she made quick work of the USMC t-shirt he'd been wearing as his own hands untied the robe around her waist – the fabric falling away and confirming Skye's story of having been in the shower when he'd arrived. The next thing he knew, he could feel the belt slipping away from his waist as he watched Skye whip it away in one swift motion. _Impressive._ He thought to himself as she set to work, removing his jeans, while he kicked off his shoes. With his jeans gone, Gibbs felt himself being pulled flush against Skye as her lips landed on his neck – sucking and nibbling seductively at the jugular vein sending tremors of pleasure up and down the length of his spine as he felt his penis hardening with his desire. Before he could understand what was happening, he felt Skye's hands roaming his chest and back while her feet – simultaneously – slithered up the lengths of his bare legs before her toes hooked onto the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down his legs, allowing him to kick them off and over the foot of the bed.

Catching Jethro's quizzical stare at her removal of his boxers, Skye just offered, him a seductively teasing grin before their lips crashed together, once more. Hands explored bare skin while Jethro kissed his way down Skye's jaw to her neck to her chest where they found her bare breasts, as he nibbled on the small pink nipples – teasing it with his teeth and reveling in the pleasureful tremors it elicited from the young probie under him. As he continued teasing both breasts, Gibbs kissed his way down the length of Skye's torso as his hand moved to her entrance as he slipped his index finger inside – surprised by the wetness that had already accumulated – before his middle finger joined the index as he scissored the opening, preparing her before going in.

As Jethro's fingers inserted into her entrance, Skye's eyes slipped closed and her head lolled back in ecstasy while her hands clawed at his back before settling around his waist, grinding their hips together.

Jethro just grinned at her eagerness. "Someone's a little eager, aren't they?" He asked, his voice husky with desire.

"Let's just say…" Skye began, breathlessly. "…It's been a while." She added, grinning as Jethro inserted a third finger into her entrance. Keening in frustration, Skye added "Enough!" Her breathless whispers drove Jethro crazy with lust. "Need you … inside me." She insisted, breathlessly. "Now!"

Jethro grinned, wickedly, as he licked his fingers – slicking his fully erect member – before complying with Skye's breathless order. Sliding himself, slowly, into the entrance, Jethro paused, allowing Skye to adjust to him, before moving again. Or at least that had been the intent. Until he heard Skye's gasp of pleasure as she moved her hands to his hips, grinding the two of them together, before Jethro indulged her, thrusting in and out of her. Soon, the two of them found their rhythm – Skye's keening whimpers fueling Jethro's desire and matching his own lustful moans and sighs. Burying his face in the crook of Skye's neck, he inhaled her scent, deeply – the scent of roses and berries consuming his senses and adding to his pleasure – as he moved to nip at her soft, sensitive, earlobe – relishing in the delicious keening moans the action elicited from the young woman.

The sensation of Jethro's teeth on her earlobe and her neck drove Skye wild. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. But, she could tell Jethro was getting close, too, as his thrusts had quickened in their pace and strengthened in their intensity.

Jethro thrust in and out of Skye once, twice, three more times before feeling her clamp down around him as she hit her climax – sending him over the edge right along with her. Riding out the waves of their orgasm, together, Jethro stayed on top of Skye – propping himself up on his elbows that had perched on either side of her head. Watching the young probie's eyes slowly flutter open as the waves of pleasure died away, Jethro knew that things had changed between them. The only question was … Where did they stand with each other, now? Gazing down into her soft doe eyes, he knew – in his gut – that he did not want this to just be some one-night thing. He knew he could easily find himself falling for her, hard. _Who the hell am I kidding? … I'm_ already _falling for her._ He thought to himself. The only question, was … Did she feel the same way?

Staring up into the piercing blue eyes that seemed to see right through her and right through to her very soul, Skye knew things had changed between them. Looking in his eyes, she could see the question written in them. Deep down, she did not just want this to be some one-night stand. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not a one-night stand, to her. She could only hope that he wanted the same things she did. When he finally, slid out of her and rolled out of the bed and began dressing, she knew she had to do something if she wanted to have a shot with the older man.

* * *

 _Never thought I'd be this happy | If you're asking, yes, you have me | How you changed my thoughts, you'll never know_

* * *

As he redressed himself, Jethro racked his brain for what to say or do or how to proceed from here. However, he soon realized that the decision had been made for him after he had pulled on his boxers and his tee shirt when he felt slender arms sliding around his waist and soft, tender, lips pressing to his shoulder. "You know you're welcome to stay … If you want." Skye's softly spoken invitation – so full of uncertainty – made up his mind for him as he turned in her arms.

Skye wasn't sure how Jethro would react to her invitation. But, she was relieved when he turned in her arms and offered her a warm, genuine smile as he spoke. "I'd like that." He offered, gently, pulling Skye into him, kissing her forehead, gently.

Skye couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Well … In that case – I don't know about you – but, I think I could use another shower." She offered, eyebrow wiggling invitingly.

"Mmm…" Jethro purred, smiling. "A shower does sound nice." He offered, allowing Skye to pull him toward the bathroom. Yes, the rules may make this a bit complicated. But, he remembered rule number fifty-one. _Sometimes, you're wrong._ And, this was definitely a situation where Jethro thought that sometimes … rules were made to be broken.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** As always, I hope you've enjoyed this! I know it may seem a bit OOC for Gibbs … But, this is how I saw this playing out in my head and I always go with my gut and my gut said go with this the way you see it in your head. So … Yeah … That happened! Anyway, please don't forget to read and review!

~Skye Coulson


	5. What If I Need You, Baby?

**You Make My Earth Quake**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:  
** As always, I own nothing.

 **Rating:  
** T

 **Genre:  
** Romance/Drama

 **Pairing:  
** Skibbs

 **Lyrics Used:  
** Woodkid - "Run Boy Run" **  
**Ashley Tisdale - "What If"

* * *

What If I Need You Baby

* * *

 _Run, boy, run! This world is not made for you! | Run, boy, run! They're trying to catch you! | Run, boy, run! Running is a victory! | Run, boy, run! Beauty lays behind the hills!_

 _Tomorrow is another day | And, when the night fades away | You'll be a man, boy | But, for now, it's time to run, it's time to run_

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs woke, in the early hours of the morning to the feeling of another body curled into his side. Turning to look over at his young probie, Jethro couldn't help smiling at the sight of her wavy ebony locks framing her face so delicately. Looking, more closely, at her face, Jethro could see a sense of complete and utter peace that he could tell the young woman hadn't experienced in a long time. He remembered all that she had told him, the night before, about her past and her parents, after their joint shower. The young woman in his arms had endured things that no human being should ever have to. Between being forced to choose between her agency and her own, flesh and blood, family … to be caught in the middle of a war between SHIELD and the Inhumans … He was happy he could finally help her find a sense of peace. Especially since he was able to find the same peace, for himself.

However, that peace was soon interrupted by a quiet noise in the living room. Seeing Skye sleeping so peacefully, Jethro figured he'd go and check it out, himself. Already dressed in the tee shirt, boxers, and socks that he'd been sleeping in, Jethro carefully disentangled himself from Skye's arms – so as to avoid waking the peacefully sleeping woman in the bed – as he silently slipped into his jeans and boots before carefully taking his gun from its resting place on the nightstand.

Slipping out of the bedroom without a sound, Jethro silently slid the door closed, behind him – always keeping his guard up and keeping an eye out for any possible intruders – before stalking into the living room to search for the source of the sound he'd previously heard. Turning the corner – with his gun drawn, out, in front of him – Jethro was surprised to find the room empty. However, he wasn't alone for long.

* * *

"Leroy … Jethro … Gibbs." A tall middle-aged Chinese woman with her long just black locks tucked back, neatly, into a slick French braid. Jethro couldn't help noticing two things. One – he'd never seen this woman, before, in his life. How the hell did she know his name? And, two – she bore a striking resemblance to Skye. _Almost like she could be Skye's mother._ Jethro thought to himself, keeping his gun firmly aimed directly at the strange woman. _If Skye's mother wasn't dead._ He amended.

"Do I know you?" Jethro questioned, daring the woman to answer him.

"No, you don't." The woman replied, casually – almost as if she didn't even notice the weapon aimed at her chest. "But, you _do_ know my _daughter_." She added, cryptically.

"Your daughter?" Jethro questioned, stoically.

"You know her as 'Skye'." The woman drawled, casually, before her voice took on a sudden edge. "But, that's _not_ her name!" She hissed. "Her name … Is Daisy Johnson!"

"Her name is whatever the hell she damn well _wants_ it to be!" Jethro hissed. He was beginning to see why Skye's relationship with her mother had become so strained.

"My daughter doesn't know _what_ she wants." Jiaying Johnson challenged, stepping closer to Jethro before being halted in her place by the raising of the pistol to aim at her head.

"Oh, and, I suppose you do?" Jethro challenged, just itching to pull the trigger.

"I know what my daughter so desperately _needs_." Jiaying replied, growing angry with Jethro's attitude. "She _needs_ to be with her own kind – people like her – who understand her and won't fear her–"

"Nobody here 'fears her'!" Jethro hissed, angrily.

"That's because you're the only one in her new team that's seen what she's capable of." Jiaying scoffed.

"And, I'm not afraid of her!" Jethro growled.

"Not yet." Jiaying taunted. "But, you will. One of these days, something will happen … And, Daisy will slip …" She drawled, onward, as she moved around the room – Jethro never once taking his eyes, or his pistol – off of her. "The true potential of her abilities will show and everyone she knows will turn their backs on her." Jiaying taunted, grinning in satisfaction at the angry, guttural, primal growl that rumbled deep down in Jethro's chest.

"I would _never_ turn my back on her." Jethro hissed, venomously.

"You say that, now …" Jiaying conceded. "But, I know better. Because I've seen what Daisy can do. And, when she realizes that no mere human could ever truly understand or accept her … She'll come home … Where she belongs."

"You're full of shit." Jethro hissed, fed up with Jiaying's games. "You're not even her mother." He added, calling Jiaying's bluff. "Skye's mother is dead – killed by her father to protect her."

"That is true." Jiaying conceded. "Cal did kill me in his delusion of protecting Daisy – not that I blame him." She shrugged, as if it were nothing. "To his mind, he thought he was protecting our daughter … But, really, I was just trying to help Daisy see reason." She added, defending her actions. "But, you really shouldn't underestimate the power of evolution." She added, cryptically. "You see, Agent Gibbs … It may not happen very often … Every once in a while … there comes an Inhuman so powerful … that after a traumatic event … their power evolves." Jiaying elaborated as Jethro's gut began to twist and churn as he prayed to whatever deity may have been listening that she wasn't saying what he thought she was saying. "Before, I could only heal my injuries … But, after Cal killed me … My power evolved to include regeneration. Together … Daisy and I will be unstoppable and we will take out anyone that dares threaten the Inhumans!"

"Skye would never hurt innocent people!" Jethro hissed. "She is _nothing_ like you!"

"Maybe." Jiaying shrugged. "Or maybe she's more like me than she realizes … Either way, you're gonna help me make my daughter see reason." Just then, Jethro watched as a tall, slender woman with flowing red curls and whited-out eyes stepped out of the shadows to stand just behind Jiaying. Horror suddenly flushed Jethro's features as he watched multiple copies of that same woman suddenly surrounded him.

Just as he realized that he'd never be able to take them _all_ out, he felt the sharp jab of a needle in the side of his neck. Suddenly, his vision began to black out as he collapsed into the arms of one of the clones behind him as another clone caught his falling pistol. "Gordon." Jiaying called, quietly. She couldn't have Daisy waking up and interrupting their plans. As the teleporter came to a landing next to her, she turned and smiled at her old friend.

"So, it _is_ true." Gordon surmised. "You really _are_ back."

"That I am." Jiaying smiled, triumphantly. "And, I need you to do me a favor." She added, gesturing to the clones that held Jethro's unconscious form. "I need you to take him back to Afterlife. Keep him locked up."

"As you wish." Gordon replied, crossing the room to relieve the clones of their payload. Hoisting the unconscious man into his arms, Gordon took off en route to his destination.

After Gordon left, Jiaying instructed one of the clones to take Jethro's gun back into the bedroom. "Put it on the nightstand – _quietly_." She ordered, firmly. "We can't have her waking up and interrupting our plans." The clone simply nodded and followed the order.

Slipping through the door in complete silence, the clone slowly and silently slipped the gun back into the holster on the nightstand – freezing at the _click_ that it made – praying that the sound wouldn't wake the woman sleeping in the bed. The clone watched as Skye shifted in her sleep before settling back into the covers. Relieved, the clone gingerly placed the holstered weapon back onto the nightstand without another sound. Tiptoeing back toward the door, the clone slipped out without a sound – leaving the door open behind her.

* * *

 _Don't speak, I can't believe | This is here, happening | Our situation isn't right | Get real, who ya playing with? | I never thought you'd be like this | You were supposed to be there by my side_

 _When you say that you want me | I just don't believe it | You're always ready to give up | Whenever I turn around_

 _But, what if I need you, baby? | Would you even try to save me? | Or would you find some lame excuse | To never be true | What if I said I loved you? | Would you be the one to run to? | Or would you watch me walk away | Without a fight?_

* * *

Skye woke the next morning to the obnoxious buzzing of her alarm clock. Sleepily reaching over to the nightstand next to her, she haphazardly slapped at the table until the buzzing ceased. Rolling over, she reached out to the man sleeping next to her only to find the other side of the bed empty and the sheets cold. Realizing the implication of the empty space in the bed, Skye sat bolt upright, scanning the room for any sign of Jethro.

Climbing out of the bed, she stepped into the bathroom. Finding nothing, she moved on to the living room and kitchen/dining area. "Jethro?" She called out, carefully. Still finding nothing, she made her way back into the bedroom, with a sinking feeling in her gut. _Maybe last night didn't mean as much to him as it did to me._ She wondered, feeling as though, perhaps, her boss and would-be lover had changed his mind and just thought of what had happened as a one-time deal.

Stepping into the bedroom, her fears were confirmed when she saw no sign of his clothes anywhere in the room. _Well … At least work's guaranteed to be … Interesting – to say the least._ She thought to herself, as she set to work, getting ready for the day.

Moving over toward the closet, Skye pulled out her clothes for the day, before stepping into the bathroom. Turning the water on, she jumped as the screech of her shower head snapped her out of her thoughts. Shaking it off, she stepped into the hallway to retrieve a towel from the linen closet. Returning to the bedroom, she stopped at her dresser to retrieve her socks and undergarments – adding them to the pile on the bed – before returning to the en suite bathroom with her towel.

Spreading the towel out, across the towel rack on the outside of the glass door on the shower, the young probationary NCIS agent shed her PJ's as she stepped under the warm spray. As the hot water cascaded over her body, Skye rolled her head back as her mind raced with thoughts of what the day would bring. How was she gonna face Gibbs? Were they ever even gonna talk about what had happened, last night? _I'm gonna guess not._ She figured. She may not have known Gibbs for very long, but, she got the sense that he wasn't exactly the touchy-feely type that talked about his feelings or any type of uncomfortable or awkward situations. _Not if his disappearing act, last night, was anything to go on …_ She decided, lathering her washcloth before trying to wash off the shame of last night.

Finally deciding she was as clean as she was ever going to get – even though she still felt dirty, after sleeping with her boss – Skye stepped out of the shower, shivering as the cold air hit her wet, naked, body as she pulled the towel off of the rack. After drying herself off, she wrapped the towel around her body before stepping out into the bedroom.

As she prepared to dress for the day, Skye noticed the nightstand on the other side of the bed, where Jethro's phone, badge, and gun lay. _He must have really been in a hurry to get outta here._ She thought, to herself. But, deep down, she couldn't escape a nagging feeling that something just wasn't quite right. Shrugging it off, Skye proceeded to dress and brace herself for the day before reluctantly grabbing the items that Gibbs had left behind with the intention of taking them to him. _Hopefully, I can get a chance to just slip them onto his desk while he's not looking or something so I don't actually have to talk to him or interact with him any more than truly necessary._ Skye thought to herself, hopefully. Though, she knew her luck would likely not be so kind.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** As always, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. And, Hope06, I know you felt like the hook-up was a little rushed and I can see why you think that. I suppose, in some senses it was. But, I just felt like that was the time to do it, because I needed them to hook up before I had him kidnapped in this chapter. So, I hope this chapter makes up for that. Everyone, as always, I hope you'll leave me a review and continue to stay tuned in for future chapters!

~Skye Coulson


End file.
